The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus and, more particularly, to an igniter mechanism for a toy hand grenade.
Toy hand grenades have been utilized in the prior art for entertainment and amusement. To ignite this type of toy hand grenade, there have been numerous igniters used therein. However, most of these are quite complex and utilize mechanical springs and levers for triggering the ignition. Some of these arrangements utilize a pull-wire having at the opposite end a crimped friction arrangement. This utilizes the draw friction obtained by pulling the wire, coated with a scratch material. The friction between these two materials as the wire is drawn through it causes the ignition of the fuse, which in turn, ignites the pyrotechnic material.
For example, in the prior art toy hand grenade which is commercially available, the igniter composition is ignited by means of friction between a metallic pull wire and a metallic cup on both of which a scratch material is coated. As such the metallic members are easy to gather rust so that this type of products must be used before the end of the prescribed period. Also, it is poor in ignition effect and higher in production cost. Moreover, the problems presented by igniting a toy hand grenade are considerably different that ones addressee by the prior art devices.